


【塞尔达／力巴林】任务

by OREOooo



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fights, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 无双灾厄启示录 同人。>>力巴尔 x 林克。revalink。>>关于两人的初次会面和打架。谢谢你任天堂。>>自设多。人物性格偏差。>>我在原作发售之前写同人.jpg
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Revali/Link (Legend of Zelda), Revalink, 力巴林
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【塞尔达／力巴林】任务

任务

“只要有我在，就不会让任何人踏入利特村一步！”

利特族的战士威风凛凛地堵在了村子的入口处，厚实的围巾包裹着毛茸茸的脖颈，亮绿的眸子在黑夜中发着光。林克在鸟类特有的锐利目光中读出了对自己的警惕和审视，金发的少年张了张嘴角，却终是没能发出任何声音。白色的水雾自开合的口中吐出，飘散在寒冷的空气里。  
利特太冷了，这里终年积雪，严寒的气候显然对海利亚人造成了一定的困扰。这也是林克之所以只身一人前往利特、担当起说服对方操纵神兽的重任，而站在此处的原因。通往这里的道路环境太过险恶，又有不少强劲的怪物出没，优秀的海拉鲁骑士当然不会让公主来冒这个风险。  
但很显然他并不是一个合适的人选。沉默的骑士不善言谈，他尝试着举起手来比划了几下，对方用武器指着自己的动作丝毫没有放松。林克紧紧地盯着面前阻挡自己的这位利特，脑海中思考着应该用什么方法来迫使对方快速让开。

似是看出了对方的想法，力巴尔不屑地抬了抬下巴，后脑的发辫随着他的这个动作张扬地晃动了一下，绿色的装饰物映衬着他蓦然暗下来的眼睛。眼前的这个小个子海利亚人他见过，在不久前王城中举办的英杰选拔仪式上。坦白来讲，身为一名同样以自身为傲的战士，在目睹了全程的武力比试之后，力巴尔不得不承认，对方的身手确实有让他眼前一亮的地方。凭剑术，自己还真不一定是他的对手，但要是论弓箭的技巧，骄傲的利特战士可不相信对方的实力能在他之上。  
利特族有史以来最优秀的弓箭手磨蹭了一下修长的鸟喙——这样的家伙，凭什么成为了他需要支援的中心。力巴尔很不服气，他无法接受要去辅助一个连弓箭都不如自己的海利亚矮子。利特族的视力非常好，在黑暗的环境里也能够看得很远。蓝色的大鸟拒绝承认，自己就是因为在惯例的巡视时自空中远远地瞧见了对方，才特地跑下来堵在了少年的必经之路上。

英杰的选拔刚刚结束，结果还没有公布，但力巴尔百分之百肯定自己会是其中的佼佼者——眼前这位不远万里特地从王城跑来联络自己的海拉鲁小骑士、就很能说明这个问题。但很可惜，作为东道主力巴尔并不打算好客地放对方通过。用利特的爪子尖想想也能知道对方前来的目的，无非是为了确认自己对于操纵神兽这件事情考虑得如何了。  
他曾在英杰选拔结束后听这个国家的公主谈论过一次神兽的事情，看来自己出色的表现让王室印象深刻。力巴尔得意地听着对方提出让他来驾驶神兽的提议——那玩意儿可是不久前才出土的上古文明遗留的产物，操纵它需要优秀的天赋和充足的能力，显然不是每个人都能够胜任的，就连自己，也是要经过再三权衡才能应允下来的事情。但是当他进一步打听，得知操纵神兽居然是为了在讨伐灾厄时支援某位剑士的时候，这位自傲的利特战士当即冷下脸来，委婉地表示自己需要考虑一段时日。

——开什么玩笑，他这位优秀的利特战士参加讨伐灾厄的选拔，可不是为了去辅助他人的。

尤其还是那个传说中拔出了什么驱魔之剑的剑士，不过是拔出了一把古旧的破武器，不代表就有足够的实力站在他的头上。力巴尔冲着对面的人扬了扬自己手中的弓弩，他不确定这个看了就让他感到不爽的矮个子少年有没有认出自己——最好是有，他可是那天的选拔里弓术使用得最杰出的一位。

林克显然没有力巴尔脑子里那么多别扭的小心思，金发的少年只看到对方无视了自己试图交流的信号，冲他挑衅地发出了对战的邀约。自儿时起就顶着众多复杂目光、在各式各样的压力下成长起来的骑士，已经习惯了这种针对自己的不怀好意。林克面无表情地点了一下脑袋，多年来的经历让他习惯性地将情绪掩藏在心底，只有骤然握紧的手指暴露出了年轻骑士的紧张——他对眼前的人有点印象，那日的英杰比试中，对方出神入化的弓箭技巧几乎赢得了在场所有人的注目。这样优秀的战士，担任着守卫村子这样重要的职责也就能说得通了，金发的骑士深吸一口气，怎么也不会想到对方是从雪山的高空中特地赶来围堵自己的。

两人之间的战斗开始得出人意料，却又在情理之中。一触即发的气氛下任何一个微小的举动都会引起对方巨大的反应，力巴尔只是作势张了张弓弦，面前蓄势待发的骑士就抽剑砍了上来。  
蓝羽的利特挥动双翅躲开了攻击，心中腹诽对方怎么像个性急的小毛孩一样就直直攻了过来，完全无视了自己才是最先挑衅的那个人。力巴尔在空中旋出一个翻滚，气流带起的雪雾顷刻间遮蔽了双方的视线。利特手里的弓却没有停，他扬起翅膀，毫不留情地冲着对方射出了早已张在弦上的利箭。

林克自遮天蔽日的雾气中条件反射地举盾防御，又立马侧身躲过了擦过盔甲的箭头。险险避开攻击的人若有所思地眯起了眼睛，一次性可以射出多发弓箭的技巧吗……他之前就见识过对方的这招，此刻却还是在心底里默默地惊叹了一下。还没等他调整好状态，对方的攻击就接踵而至，利特尖利的鸟爪破空而来，冲击得他高举着盾牌的手臂都禁不住抖了一下。  
这不公平——优秀的海利亚骑士想，对方可以利用种族的优势自空中发动袭击，而自己就只有普通的剑与盾——说到底，利特族究竟是怎样做到在飞翔的过程中、还能使用双羽进行拉弓射箭的呢？

战斗中过度的走神显然是不好的。飞扬的雪雾散尽后，林克意料之外地没有捕捉到对方的身影。骑士之剑冲着空无一人的地方挥了个空，身经百战的剑士立马意识到自己露出了不可挽回的破绽——然而已经来不及了，翱翔于空中的利特像鬼魅一样浮现于他的身后，瞄准少年近在咫尺的后脑拉开了弓——

利箭破空的风声蹭着海利亚人修长的耳尖飞过，在他的耳边无限放大。

怪物哀嚎的声音毫无征兆地涌入耳朵。最后一点被剧烈气流激起的雾气终于散尽了，金发的骑士这才看清，就在自己身前几米远的地方，散落着几根新鲜的骸骨。  
林克僵在原地站了一会儿，随即几步走上前去，用剑利落地结果了那个惊慌失措蹦跳着、试图拼好自己身体的头骨。做完了这一切，身着铠甲的少年才收起自己所有的武器，一脸淡然地转过了头去。

“谢谢……力巴尔。”

被清晰地叫出了名字的利特族战士明显很吃惊。他将自己的弓弩收起后背回身上，不情不愿地结束了这场莫名其妙的战斗。力巴尔满脸戏谑地抱起手臂，冲着面前的人扬了扬下巴，

“——真是意外。我以为，被选中的剑士大人是不会好好记住别人的名字的。”

被嘲讽了的少年没有出声，一双如雪后蓝天般蔚蓝的眼睛直直望向对面、因比试占了上风而趾高气昂的利特。就在力巴尔被对方直勾勾的视线盯得有些不耐烦，打算转身走回村子的时候，金发的海利亚人终于开口，嗓音里若隐若现的笑意让浑身炸毛的利特忍不住停下了脚步。

“……林克，”

他看到少年很轻很轻地扬起了唇角，明亮的绿色瞳孔里倒映出了一个让他就算经历了百年的光阴、还时不时会回想起来的笑容，

“我叫林克——很高兴认识你，力巴尔。”

……我才不想认识一个我必须要去支援的家伙。

骄傲的利特族战士不爽地抿紧了长长的嘴，一言不发地加快了走回村落的步伐，不去管自顾自地跟在了自己身后的那个急促的脚步声响。

只要有我在，就不会让任何人踏入利特村一步。  
——好吧，这里面大概不包括某个海利亚矮子。

暗色的羽毛下浮起了一抹不甚明显的粉色，该死，一定是刚才的对战让他感觉太热了。力巴尔愤恨地扯了扯围绕在自己颈部的围巾——利特终年严寒，就算是拥有厚实羽毛的自己，也要戴上足够保暖的衣物。蓝色的大鸟不动声色地用眼角余光扫了眼身后、只穿了一套海拉鲁士兵铠甲的少年，不由自主地注意到了对方被冻得红彤彤的鼻尖。

“……”

林克猝不及防地被还残留着体温的织物盖住了脑袋，还没等他手忙脚乱地拿掉遮挡住自己视野的东西，就被对方毫不客气地踢去了旅馆。

“利特村可不欢迎不会照顾自己的海利亚人。”

等到金发的少年终于把蒙在头顶的围巾扯落下来，早已不见了身前那位利特族的身影。林克望了望手中柔软的织物，抬手重新将它围在了自己的身上。  
金发的海利亚少年望着夜色下白茫茫的雪山抽了抽鼻子，他突然没来由地觉得，这次看似麻烦无比的任务，似乎也没有他想象中那么坏。

END


End file.
